harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Classic HF Number Eight
Last time on Harpers Falls: *''Michelle divorces Joe and his former lover, Marie, defects to Michelle's side.'' *''Hannah and Julie are held by the increasingly evil Aileen but are freed with help'' *''Aileen is arrested but denounces the police and sets off to cause trouble.'' Never had Michelle Harper been betrayed by anyone than by her former husband, Joe Wainwright. When she confronted Marie, she, at least, had the honesty to tell her. Joseph didn't even have that courtesy. After the divorce, she explained to Chris, Alex and Sheila what had happened and they also met Marie. Happily, they had no criticism about how things were and they were friendly with Marie. Hannah Anderson and Julie Wandsworth had been taken to Florence Harper Memorial Hospital, the community's main hospital, to be checked over after they had been held hostage by Aileen Harper in a storage room at Harper Academy. Neither girl had any severe injuries, but Julie was rather traumatized by what Aileen had done. Thoroughly worried about her psyche, Michael Harper, the new headmaster, along with her parents, had Julie transfer out of Harper Academy, to a school out of state. On the other hand, Hannah had been recouperating in her old room at the Academy. She was excused from classes until such time when things quieted down. She did her studies and still turned them in, achieving her honor roll status; and worked harder than she had ever worked before. Even her teachers were amazed at her grit and strength. Then, some weeks after the end of the term; Hannah's adoption by the Harpers came through. Hannah Anderson became Hannah Harper. She did ask however, to retain her former last name as Anderson, so she would be referred to as Hannah Anderson-Harper. Michael and Shelby found no fault with that, and neither did Dylan or Rosemary. The family had a quiet celebration at their home, and Hannah finally felt as if she belonged. Aileen had sauntered in, and was shocked to see Hannah sitting with her family. She had been warned that this would happen, but didn't believe that it actually WOULD happen. "What is that goon doing in MY house?" Aileen yelled in an affected voice, I thought I made it clear that I don't want traitors in my house!" Hannah looked through her, "Nice to see you too, dear sister," she said, loading the irony into the last two words. "What did she mean by that?" Aileen asked suspiciously, "Don't tell me that adoption went through?" Dylan smiled, "Yes, Aileen," he said, enjoying the look of discomfort that crossed his evil sister's face, "Hannah's adoption went through like clockwork!" "You're lying," she accused her brother, "you're lying, that's it!" Shelby looked at Aileen, "Dylan's not lying, Aileen," she said reasonably, "Hannah is now a part of our family." Aileen looked shocked, "Excuse me a moment," she said, then ran to the bathroom, where she let out a very loud scream. She then stormed back to the dining room, "I can't believe you would agree to adopt my traitorous ex-best friend!" she raged, "I am a Harper by blood, she is nothing, do you hear me, NOTHING!" Hannah glared at Aileen, "The adoption is final," she said, "and there is nothing you can do to stop it." Aileen ignored Hannah and yelled at her mother, "Why didn't you adopt Julie Wandsworth, that other traitor, while you were at it?" "Julie left school," Rosemary said archly, glaring at her older sister, "after what you did to her and Hannah. Poor Julie was so traumatized that she transferred to another school out of state. And that is also your fault!" "Oh, so what?!" Aileen scoffed, feeling proud of what she had done, "they betrayed me! Nobody betrays Aileen Harper, not even my own family has any loyalty toward me!" Dylan tried to reason with Aileen, "Aileen, you are being unreasonable," he pleaded, "You cause all the trouble, and you demand that we be loyal to you. You're the one who is sullying the family name, not anyone else." "Oh spare me, loser," she snapped at her brother, of whom she hated from day one, "Ever since Violet died, nothing has gone right, I get nothing from her stupid will; you and nitwit over there get the shares of the family company which you two don't deserve; and what trust fund I had went to braindead there! I am the only one with the level-headed clear thinking to run that company!" Micahel couldn't stand any more of Aileen's rants. He fixed her with a stony look, "Listen here, Aileen," he ordered, "Hannah is a part of this family now, and you will make her feel welcome, because if you don't, you will no longer live here." Aileen stared at her father, her eyes burning with rage, "You wouldn't dare!" she said viciously, "this is my house! Hannah is an interloper, nothing more, nothing less." Hannah glared at her former best friend, "Listen, Aileen," she said, "You know I lost my parents some months ago, and you ought to have known, you taunted me enough about it." Dylan and Rosemary were stunned that Aileen would make fun of someone losing their family. "Aileen, that's terrible," Dylan whispered, "You hurt Hannah by taunting her about her family's death!" "It's all right, Dyl," Hannah put an arm around her new brother, "Her ranting and raving has no effect on me anymore." Aileen shot her a vicious glare, "You'd better get used to it," she howled, "I hate you! Hate you! HATE YOU!" Minutes later, she stormed out of the house, and slammed the door. Hannah looked at the shut door. "She really hates me," she whispered, "I never thought she could be so rotten." "Don't worry about her," Michael said, "She's got her share of troubles." Meanwhile, Aileen went back to the Academy. She saw Sheila Wainwright, and shoved her down to the ground, just for fun. She also grabbed a can of paint and threw it all over a neraby car; laughing all the while. Then she went to the faculty cottages, where some of the faculty lived, and saw a small yorkshire terrier that belonged to Miss Faversham, one of her least favorite teachers, a precise biology teacher whom had it in for her all term. She grabbed the dog and ran off with it. Yelling all the while, "I got your dog, Miss Faversham!" Sheila, who had just gotten up from being knocked down by Aileen, ran after her, with fury in her eyes. "Give that dog back, Aileen!" she screamed, "That isn't your's!" "Shut up, Sheila," Aileen yelled, "Don't interfere with my fun!" I'll put a stop to you," Sheila ran to the faculty cottage, and knocked on the door, "Miss Faversham! Aileen stole your dog!" she cried, "Aileen ran off over toward the pond!" "The pond?" Miss Faversham wailed, "I'll call your uncle Michael, you get over there and try to stop her!" "All right, Miss Faversham," Sheila said, "I'll call Dylan, and some of the others too." It turned out that Sheila didn't need to, Dylan, Rosemary and Hannah had come with Michael. "Sheila, what's going on?" Michael asked his niece, "Miss Faversham called my house, almsot totally hysterical." "Aileen took her yorkie dog," Sheila explained, as Hannah tended to her wounds from when Aileen shoved her to the ground. "She ran towards the pond, in back of the administration building." "Does she still have the dog?" Rosemary asked. "I think so," Sheila said, "but she ran by with a lot of speed." Dylan ran toward the administration building with Hannah behind him, while Rosemary and Sheila told Michael what they knew about it; along with Miss Faversham. A few minutes later, Dylan came up to the Faculty Cottage, with the dog in tow. "Thank heavens," Miss Faversham said, with utter relief, "Snookie is fine." "Where did Aileen go to?" Michael asked Hannah. "She ran off toward her car," Hannah told her adopted father, "and she then drove off just as Dyl and I had gotten there." "She can't be getting too far," Rosemary said, "with all the warrants out for her arrest, she can't get away too fast." "Here's hoping," Miss Faversham said, "meanwhile, what is going to happen to her?" "I'm not sure," Michael said to Miss Faversham, "she's so mad at everyone that I have no idea of what she could do to any of us. She is sullying the family name so bad, that I have no idea if anything can be salvaged." Meanwhile, Aileen was headed to New York, "Good bye, Harpers Falls," she crowed, "forever!" What will happen next? *''Now that she has made fools of everyone in Harpers Falls, will Aileen make trouble in New York?'' *''What will be her punishment for attempted dog-napping?'' *''How will Michael and Shelby deal with welcoming Hannah and dealing with the unrepentant Aileen?'' Tune in again for the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila